Thy or die
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: Emma only has two pleasures in life: to love and to fight. So when David suggests to sneak into the Mills's masquerade party she agrees, expecting to get into a fight with someone. What she never expected was to meet the mysterious Regina Mills. There was one thing Emma knew for sure: Regina loved the players, and Emma loved the game / Romeo and Juliet AU - T for language.


I received this prompt from Piiinco (link to her tumblr on my profile) a loooooong time ago. And since today it's her birthday, I decided to publish it.

Prompt: Taylor Swift's "_I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_" + Romeo and Juliet.

Some notes:  
>a) this fic hasn't been beta-proofed, mistakes are my own and I'm not a native speaker... If you spot something, point it out in the reviews and I'll change it for sure!<br>b) this will probably be a 3-shot (depending on the feedback, so don't hesitate on leaving your thoughts!)  
>and c) all the phrases belonging to the Blank Space song belong to the awesome Taylor Swift.<p>

Oh, also - there are two families, the Swans and the Mills. They can be recognised basically by their hair colour, for example: Emma and David are Swans, Regina and Snow are Mills.

Enjoy!

Mara

* * *

><p>Happy birthday, baby girl!<br>_(I know you are older than me, but whatevs)_

* * *

><p>There was only one thing that Emma Swan enjoyed more than laying with an experienced lover for one or two nights of passion: <em>sword fighting<em>.

The sound of two spears clashing was something she lived for. Each blow released an extra amount adrenaline through her veins, making her heart pump harder and faster. Each collision made her sight see things in slow motion, making it almost possible to predict her opponent's moves.

She was, by far, the best fighter in her family; and there was no shame on denying it. Yet, she never let it go to her head. Unlike the number of pretty boys and girls she managed to charm into their beds, which was something she gloated about - specially to her cousin and best friend, David.

When she fought and when she made love, she felt like her body was in complete synch with the environment and with herself, and she loved that sensation. Foot, foot, _touché_. Touch, touch, _orgasm_.

But flirting and sex came naturally to her (she was, after all, a hero that would rescue anyone who needs saving); and while her sword fighting skills were also innate, she pushed her limits, thriving for a flawless techniques. Emma practiced every day, as much as she could, more than anyone else. She practiced until her arms and back hurt, and then, she practiced a little bit more.

"It's enough for today, Emma," her cousin announced and he threw his sword to state that their match was, indeed, over. They've been practicing for over four hours now and they were both exhausted.

"It is never enough, David," she replied, taking her helmet off for a while.

"Why do you even put so much effort into this, Emma? The kingdoms haven't been in war for decades now!" David asked, sitting on the fountain's rim and washing his nape with the fresh water.

"Maybe I'll have to defend you in a duel when the Mills find out you've been flirting with one of their precious daughters," she teased her cousin and sat next to him.

Emma had discovered David making out with Snow White Mills during their last joust tournament, when the lovebirds thought no one was watching. And while none of the families wanted to be the first one to break the peace treaty, the Mills and the Swans didn't get along. At all. And a romance between two members from each families would be frowned upon - even forbidden.

The female Swan was a flirt and a tease, but even she drew a line when it came to the Mills.

The hate between the two families started over four centuries ago; when a King and his Queen had two twin daughters: Ophelia and Cordelia. As it was expected, when the princesses became of age, there were married to powerful men in the Court, Nicholas Swan and William Mills. The Swan and the Mills lived in harmony until the King died of old age and a heir needed to be crowned as successor. The Swans argued that Ophelia was the oldest twin and the Mills stated that Cordelia was smarter, and that their family was wealthier. Fuelled by greed, the Swans and the Mills divided the Kingdom and started a war that would claim the lives of countless descendants from both families for decades to come.

The war between the two families didn't stop until they faced a bigger threat: The Dark One. On their, neither family wouldn't survive, but together they had a chance. So, a peace treaty was signed, and the soldiers that had been fighting against each other since they could remember started to fight side by side against their, now, common enemy.

After the war was won, the peace treaty was preserved to honour those who had lost their lives during the battle against the Dark One. Now, twenty years later, they maintained a civil distance from each other and no one, not even Emma Swan, was fool enough step a foot into the other family's territory. No one, except David Swan.

"Speaking of the Mills," David laid on his elbows "They have a masked party tonight,"

"To which you are not going,"

"No," he agreed, and then he smirked, "We are,"

"David!" she gave him a warning look. "You know better than to step a foot on their territory," Emma argued, "If you want to meet with Snow, meet her at neutral territory, like the Rabbit Hole or something like that," she suggested.

The Rabbit Hole was a disreputable bar with cheap rooms where travellers stayed if they didn't have much money, or if they enjoyed unmoral company. It was in '_no-one's land_', a piece of land that had gone unclaimed when the kingdoms were first divided and neither the Mills nor the Swans wanted to start a war over it.

"I'm not going to take Snow to that dive," David made a disgusted gesture.

"I'll let you know that the Rabbit Hole is a perfect place for a one night stand," she spoke with experience. The Rabbit Hole had been witness to numerous nights of passion that Emma had shared with many partners.

David muttered a '_You would know,_' before protesting, "Snow is not a one night stand,"

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why her cousin was so fixated with the Mills girl. Sure, Snow was sweet and pretty but: "You just need to fuck her, get her out of your organism and move on,"

"No, Emma," her cousin shook his head, "I'm telling you, she's _the_ one,"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more stupid, you go and fall in love with a Mills," she shook her head, "Of all the women in this kingdom, it had to be a Mills!"

"So, are you coming with me to the party?" David wiggled his eyebrows, "Say yes, say yes! You know you love a masquerade,"

"Do you know what I also love?" Emma threw her hands up in the air, "_My life_, it's precious. Do you know what might happened if you get caught there?"

"Precisely why I need you with me," her cousin replied. "_If_ I get caught, you'll have to fight some of those _bad bad_ Mills and rescue me," David added, he knew that Emma would never let him face a possible life threatening situation alone.

"We don't have costumes,"

"I already dusted off our fathers' armours,"

"We don't have masks,"

"Duh - the helmets?" David rolled his eyes "Common! You're always whining about how much you want to wear that armour!"

"Yes! To _war_!" Emma replied, emphasising the word "Fine," she agreed after David pouted "But we are here before midnight!" he nodded "And tomorrow we have double practice,"

"Whatever you want, cousin!" he jumped up from his resting position and slid one arm around her shoulders "You won't regret this,"

"I already do," she muttered, making him chuckle.

* * *

><p>Regina Mills looked at her reflection in the mirror and drank a slip of wine while she pretended to listen to her cousin's chatter.<p>

There was nothing she hated more than to spend time with her two-years-younger cousin, Snow White. Why their grandfather had thought that it was a good idea to make them bond over moronic activities was beyond her understanding. She did not want to braid Snow's hair, and she definitely didn't want her cousin around her dresses and jewels.

The older woman honestly wished she could speed time until the party started. Waiting with Snow for one hour would kill her - not that she was very excited about the masquerade either, everyone invited was either family or thought she was insane due to her reputation, so possible a love interest was not in Regina's cards for the night.

"Oh, Regina!" the mention of her name caught her attention, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to be in love," Regina noticed with sorrow that her cup of wine was empty, she needed more wine if she wanted to survive this pre-party with her cousin.

"And what do you know about love, Snow?" she turned in her chair to face her cousin, "You've barely been outside the mansion,"

_We_'ve barely been outside the mansion, she meant. It was a family tradition: Mills women were not allowed to go out of the Mills's Castle and gardens. It used to bother Regina, but when suitors started to come to her, things got rather interesting. She could say proudly she had a long list of ex-lovers - women and men, whom she had lured into her bedchamber, pretending to be a damsel in distress.

It was a game for Regina: she would play her cards, enjoy for a month and two and then leave her partners in pain. But, it was never love. She didn't even know how love felt like.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Snow's voice brought her back to reality once again. And before Regina could answer, her cousin started talking once again, "I snuck out a few days ago," she said excitedly, "And I went to the joust tournament,"

_My, my_. This was a side of the perfect Snow White that Regina was shocked to meet. What would grandpapa dearest say about that?

"And I met someone,"

Regina waited for more details about Snow's mysterious lover, but the other woman stopped talking - which was completely atypical for her.

"Do tell me the story now!" she demanded. "What's his name?"

"David," Snow said, almost in a murmur.

"I'm guessing that name comes with a last name," Regina pressed further, she hated being kept in the dark.

"Swan," Snow locked eyes with Regina, "His last name Swan,"

"I must be going deaf," Regina commented, internally thanking all the Gods that she had ran out of wine, otherwise she would have choked after that confession, "I heard you say his last name is _Swan,_"

Snow shrugged and gave Regina her branded-innocent smile. "The heart wants what the heart wants,"

"You are going to get yourself killed," she pointed out. Although that wouldn't be a negative outcome - maybe she should encourage it, it was the best way to get rid of Snow White, "I'll admit, it is kind of poetic,_ très __Roméo et Juliette_," Regina swirled her hand to give an extra touch of sophistication to her french, "When are you going to see him again, dear?"

"Tonight," the younger woman returned to her usual chatty self when she noticed Regina was being supportive, "I've invited him, and he'll come with his cousin,"

"How foolish of them," Regina thought out-loud, "I mean, this is an exquisite, yet dangerous, love story after all," she hurried to correct herself.

"Well, if there's something I know about David and Emma, is that they love foolish and dangerous things,"

_Emma_. That name rang a bell. She turned her back towards Snow and faced her mirror again. Once more, Regina found herself ignoring Snow White's words and deep into her thoughts. Why did that name sound so familiar? Of course. Emma Swan: white knight and favorite hero at the Swan Kingdom. Quite popular amongst the men and women, too. Definitely right down Regina's alley.

Well, this was an interesting plot twist in what Regina had considered an uneventful night.

The older Mills put on some cherry-coloured lipstick on and stood up to check herself one last time: she looked impeccable, ready to portray her part of perfect and lovable girl. She smirked at her reflexion in the mirror, definitely not regretting her wardrobe choice - the dress hugged her hips, showing all her perfect curves, and the low cut in the back showed enough skin to leave anyone wanting for more. Regina chuckled, Emma Swan didn't know what she was up against to: a nightmare dressed like a day dream.

"Shall we, dear?" Regina asked her cousin as she walked towards the door. Snow nodded eagerly and jumped excitedly to where her cousin was waiting for her.

"I'm so nervous to see him, Regina," Snow confessed to her cousin, as if she would care, "I'm dying,"

"Me too," Regina admitted - she was dying to see how this one would end.


End file.
